Admiration
by Aliaandraa
Summary: Hinata's getting married...who's says you have to be in love to get married? And Naruto isn't having much luck with his wife... what are the couple going to do? Naruhina...(Complete)
1. Admiration

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**Admiration**

In the lone gardens of the Hyuuga Estate, Hyuuga Hinata was standing in the center of the field; gazing at an orange daffodil. That lone flower in the middle of the field, it reminded her of something… more like someone and that person made her smile. She slowly closed her eyes as the breeze blew, making her short bluish hair sway.

She listened to the sounds; there were birds singing, trees rustling and bees buzzing over the setting sun. Konoha did change after the years; it finally became more peaceful; even though the snake sannin was still alive… it still changed… And so did a lot of people.

Hinata sighed; it was going to get cold soon, but she didn't want to go inside. She wanted to feel lonely with that one orange daffodil. She looked up to the orangey purple sky, oh… how she wished she could spend the sight with somebody. Not just anybody… but the person that the orange daffodil reminded her of.

She forced a smile, in about a week's time she would be married. That was something to look forward too… sort of… She slumped to the ground on her knees and sighed once again. These next couple of days was the last days of her life.

She would get married and have to bear children, Hyuuga children. She would no longer have a life; she would no longer be in control. Although, she was really never in control. Why would it would be different all of the sudden?

She wanted to be with one person… and only one person. She sat up and drew her legs into her arms still staring at the orange daffodil. She cocked her head slightly to the right, "What would have happened if I made one move before? When we were younger?" She mumbled softly.

Then she heard a shuffle behind her and jerked her head back. She dazed in awe for a while as the figure came closer and closer to her. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Hinata stuttered,

The Sixth Hokage smiled, "I never liked people I know really well calling me that,"

"Gomen…" Hinata apologized, "Why… Why are you h-here?"

"Ahh no reason… why...? I can't visit one of my friends?"

"N-No… it's not that…" she stammered.

"I have been informed about your marriage and your position in the Hyuuga Clan. Congratulations Hinata! You did it! I knew you could! Now we can change the clan, remember I promised you and Neji?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "H-Hai,"

"Who would have guessed? Me being Hokage and you becoming the Head of the Hyuuga? We are really an unpredictable couple!"

The word 'couple' made Hinata wonder… but she soon mentally shook her out of the gaze, "How's your wife?"

"Oh… Sakura-chan? She's fine…" he smiled,

"That's good," Hinata smiled,

"Do you know anything about your fiancé?"

Hinata blushed, "Actually I know he's from a noble clan…"

"That's it? That's horrible… you shouldn't follow whatever your father says…"

"Demo… I want to make him proud!" Hinata pleaded, "Even if doing whatever he says… I will get his respect!"

The Hokage smirked then sighed, "If you think that will get his respect, do what you want. Demo… I don't think its right…"

Hinata stared in awe at him, "Well… I met with your father… he was… he**_ is_** hard to convince… But… I know you can… You deserve his respect! But I know… to get it the in a way of his approval… what you're doing right now… isn't right… and does not have my approval. You deserve better than this! Don't degrade yourself; I don't want a good friend to suffer… and you… are way better than this…"

Seeing that his speech affected the Hyuuga girl, he got up and started walking.

"W-Wait!" Hinata called,

The Sixth Hokage looked over his shoulder, as Hinata ran up to him. She looked straight in his blue eyes, "Nobody has said that before…" she mumbled as she looked down.

The Hokage lifted the Hyuuga heir's chin so that her eyes were looking directly at him, "Never degrade yourself Hinata-chan… Just know… you will always deserve better…"

Hinata blushed and smiled then bowed, "Arigatou, Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage walked away waving a hand as he walked, his back faced to Hinata. "Haven't I told you before Hinata-chan? I don't like you calling me Hokage-sama!"

Hinata smiled as she slowly walked into the Estate… he was always there to cheer her up… and steer her in the right direction… that boy… grew up… into… a wonderful man… that she will always… **_admire_**…


	2. 5 More Days

Okay... I don't really care if you read my story or not! I'm just putting this up for fun! So if i get enough flames I will remove it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Pairing: Naruhina! A bit of NaruSaku and HinataOC but only a bit!

* * *

"I saw Hinata today," 

"Oh really? How is she?"

"Alright… she's getting married soon…"

"Oh really? That's nice…"

"What's wrong with you today? Do you feel well?" Naruto asked as he felt his wife's forehead.

"Don't you remember?" she asked as she slapped away his hand,

"I'm trying to be positive!" Naruto cried, "But yes, I know…"

Sakura forced a smile, "I just can't seem to get **_him_** out of my mind…"

"It's okay… I understand… I also feel incomplete…"

Sakura sighed, "Well goodnight,"

* * *

Hinata had a wonderful sleep; at least better then the last couple of months. 

Those words kept replaying themselves in her mind,

"_**You deserve better than this! Don't degrade yourself; I don't want a good friend to suffer… and you are way better than this…"**_

"_**Never degrade yourself Hinata-chan… Just know… you will always deserve better…"**_

Hinata smiled, but it soon faded.

There was nothing for her to smile about. Her marriage was coming up… And what was she going to do? Was she going to choose to have her father's respect… which she has been striving for and will finally get it? Or… have a happy life… without her's father's approval or respect?

Hinata sighed, and got dressed. Shepicked a plain white kimono with the Hyuuga crest on the back. She glanced in the mirror… she didn't look any different except a bit taller and wiser. But other than that she was still the same old Hyuuga Hinata.

She walked out of the Hyuuga Estate and the sun shone rather brightly on her tender eyes. She couldn't help it but she smiled. She could hear birds chirping; trees were rustling and bees were buzzing in the morning air.And just like before, her smile faded, these were the last days of her life… the last days being free.

The twenty year old Hyuuga heir began walking, she didn't know where… but she was just walking… maybe it would clear up her mind.

"Ohayo! Hyuuga-sama!"

Hinata didn't notice, but she walked into the center of Konoha. The liveliest people were always there, and they seemed to know everybody that had importance. Hinata smiled, she had importance.

She slyly waved her hand,

"Ohayo Hinata!" a familiar voice called,

Hinata looked around and saw a pink haired kunoichi waving constantly at her. "Ohayo, Sakura-san," Hinata greeted as Sakura walked closer to her.

"How are you doing? I heard from my husband you're getting married soon! Who is it? Oh this is so exciting!" she squealed.

Hinata smiled,

"Oh am I invited? Well of course I am! I'm the Hokage's wife!"

Hinata coldly looked away, "Ano… Sakura-san… Gomen… I have to go…"

Hinata walked away rather quickly, she knew it wasn't Sakura's fault… but… it was still awkward… finally when the kunoichi was out of her sight, she sighed.

She started walking slower and slower and finally she came to a stop. And by chance a blue bird flew over her, its wings soaring in the crystal blue sky.

"I will never be free; I will always be in my father's grasp," she sighed.

She was now… somehow… a Jounin. She didn't know how… but the Hokage just upgraded her one day. The Hokage… His smile… his bold words… always wanted Hinata to… like him even more… if not **love **him…

But she knew that couldn't happen, he was married and soon she would be married. This was it… this is her life…

"I am incomplete… I will never be whole… It is too late to turn back now… that is my ninja way… Even if I could turn back…I don't know how he will react if I tell him…yet alone I don't think I have enough courage to tell him. And I mustn't go back on my word…I will get my father's respect," she mumbled softly.

"Hinata?"

Hinata jerked back and for the second time and it was him again,

"Hokage-sama!"

He grinned, "S-Shouldn't you b-be at work? O-or with your w-wife?"

The Hokage shook his head, "Nah, I rather be here... with you, than doing paper work or anything else…"

"Why?"

"No reason… just… because…" He replied sheepishly, "Hinata?"

"H-Hai?" she answered hesitantly,

"Do you like anybody? Like like like? Maybe love?"

"Ano…"

"I mean your getting married soon, and I am already am married. But just out of curiosity… do you like somebody?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Is it your fiancé?"

There was no reply from the Hyuuga heir, "I mean… Hinata-chan… I don't… You don't have to tell me… It's none of my business…"

"Do you like anybody? Like l-like like? M-Maybe love?"

The Sixth Hokage laughed and glanced at Hinata, "Yeah, I do,"

Hinata blushed, "I-Is it your wife?"

The Hokage quieted, "Maybe…" he murmured so only that Hinata could hear, "Hey! Hinata-chan you still haven't answered my question!"

Hinata smiled, "Maybe…"

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" a maid's voice called, 

"Hai?"

"Hyuuga-sama wants your presence at once!" The maid replied and bowed,

"Ano… Okay,"

Hinata stepped into the office where her father usually was, "Hai, Otou-sama? You said you wanted me?" she asked hesitantly, stepping into the room.

"Hinata, you know in five days you're getting married to the heir of the Etiao Clan?"

"Hai… Otou-sama…"

"You don't seem so happy… May I ask why?"

Hinata stared at her father questionably, but she did not answer her father.

"Hinata, I asked you a question," he firmly stated,

"I…I… just wanted… to fall in love… Otou-sama…"

Hiashi smirked at her request, "If your not going to help plan the wedding I'm sure Hanabi will be delighted to help,"

"No!" Hinata cried, "I mean… I will help…"

"Very well… we have a meeting; or rather you have a meeting at the Etiao Clan's Estate. Be there at 12:00 sharp, understood?"

Hinata nodded her head, "Hai, Otou-sama,"

"You better be there, you are representing the Hyuuga Clan, show me what you're capable of,"

'Oh I'll show you what I'm capable of! By punching you to hell! And I bet Hokage-sama will be behind me 100 percent!' A little voice in Hinata's head screamed,

"Hai,"

"Now leave,"

Hinata bowed and left the room,

"Hinata-sama! Here's the map to the Etiao Clan's Estate," the butler handed her a piece of parchment.

"Arigatou,"

Hinata ran up to her room and unrolled the parchment. She scanned the instructions, "Hmm… it isn't that far from the outskirts of Konoha… I guess it isn't that far from here… Maybe a ten minute walk…" she trailed off…

"Onee-san!" Hanabi yelled from the other side of the door,

Hinata jerked up and opened the door, "Hana-" "Onee! What did Otou-san say?" Hanabi squeaked as she plopped on the bed. Hinata closed her door, "Nothing,"

"Oh, I heard my name! What did he everly say about me?" The fifteen year old squealed,

Right now Hinata was not in the mood to talk with her perky, overly popular, and more talented little sister. "Nothing," Hinata repeated a little bit colder,

"Onee?"

Hinata didn't reply, "Are you going to plan the wedding? Who is your maid of honor?"

Hinata still didn't reply as she stared at the scroll, "It's going to be fifteen minutes to the Hokage's office…" she murmured softly, but Hanabi still heard.

"Onee! Stop worrying about the Hokage! He has a wife!... Why aren't you so happy? You're getting married and you're going to be the Head of The Hyuuga Clan!"

Hinata didn't hear a word her little sister said, she was in her own thoughts at the time.

_**"I-Is it your wife?"**_

_**The Hokage quieted, "Maybe…"**_

* * *

I don't really like this chapter... but tell me what you think... if you want to... if you don't i understand...

* * *


	3. I am in Love

Okay I'm sorry for the late update! My mom installed a new hardrive and deleted the chapter! So i had to rewrite it again and i had soo much homework! Anyway I got it out as soon as I could, though it was suppose to be longer... Anyway, here it is...

**Admiration**

**Chapter Three, I Am in Love...**

* * *

"Do you know where it is, Hinata?" 

"Hai," Hinata bowed to her father in her plain white outfit; it consisted of a plain Chinese style blouse, a plain school girl skirt and white boots just under her knees,

"You are to be there at 12:00 sharp,"

"Hai,"

"It is now 9:47 am, Onee," Hanabi's perky voice reminded,

"I will be there, you can c-count on m-me!" Hinata sputtered,

The Hyuuga siblings saw the glare on their father's face, Hinata scurried out while Hanabi rushed to her room; he was something to fear.

Today wasn't that sunny or bright as yesterday. There were gray clouds plastered all over the blue sky, letting only certain parts of Konoha shine with sun; which wasn't many.

Hinata had roughly two hours to kill, what was she going to do? In the end, she decided to take a stroll, she didn't know where she was going and the path her feet chose seemed to never end. Green trees rolled on forever and even though it was morning, it was pretty dark. But she didn't mind, she needed time to think things over.

In a couple of hours she would meet her fiancé... what would he be like? She hoped that he wasn't a spoiled heir; she hoped he was nice. Also Hinata hoped he would be like a certain person... but just hoping wouldn't get her anywhere.

Hinata was lost to her endless, answerless thoughts. They all asked unanswerable questions that even Hinata didn't know why her mind asked it. Other pointless thoughts swirled into her mind; thoughts she would never have guessed she would think of.

Then as Hinata snapped back to reality she heard a stream; it didn't sound like it was very far from where she was. She walked into the endless tress; off the monotonous path. It was pretty steep and she slid several times. One tree tore her skirt, 'Oh shit! Great job Hinata! You tore your skirt! Now you won't look formal at the planning!' a little voice in Hinata's mind screamed.

She finally came to a clearing, but it was still steep. She slipped again and almost lost her balance to the water. Luckily she regained balance and carefully started to walk to an edge that wasn't so damn steep. Then behind her she heard a shuffle,

She saw a man, sitting by the river side, throwing pebbles into the water. She hesitantly walked closer and closer, cocking her head slightly to the left.

As she drew near, she recognized the figure, and smiled, "Naruto-kun?"

He jerked and smiled goofily at her, "Ohayo Hinata-Chan,"

Hinata took a seat besides Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to take a break..."

"From what?" Her voice asked curiously,

"From everything..." he grinned, "Every now and then you need a break, to get away from everything, and sort out your messed up ideas and thoughts... and feelings..."

"Oh... Then I should leave you alone..."

"No! I mean... don't; I always love your company, Hinata-chan,"

There was a pause, but then she smiled,

He grinned at her, then he noticed that her skirt was torn, "Hinata-chan, what happened?"

Hinata trailed her hand on the tear in her skirt, "Umm… I just slipped and a tree caught it…"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded,

There was another long pause,

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I was telling the truth,"

"Huh?" Hinata asked dumbfounded,

"About... me and Sakura-chan... she notices it too..."

Hinata blinked a few times, but then plastered a smile, "About... l-love?"

He nodded, "I just think it was a childhood crush... now a day it's getting old and rusty... and..."

"And?"

"You know when we were teenagers I was on a team with you?"

He changed the subject... Hinata nodded,

"I mean, those missions were fun... especially if you were there,"

"M-me? But Naruto-kun, I didn't really do anything! You did all the work! I just healed the injured..."

"Without you... I don't know what I do without you Hinata-chan, from the time with Neji to... now... you just been there... thank you,"

Hinata blushed, "Arigatou, Hinata-chan, you're the best..."

Hinata blushed even harder and managed to choke out, "Your w-welcome," he smiled, "Anything for you Naruto-kun," she mumbled softly,

"Well I best be going, Anbu are going to be looking for me... Sakura-chan might scold me again... Can I walk you home or something Hinata-chan?"

"Well... today I was going to meet up with my... well... to sorta... plan... the wedding..."

Naruto had a shocked yet painful expression on his face, "I w-wish you luck!" he sputtered,

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope I make it in time..."

"C-can I walk you there?" he offered,

"Umm... Sure..."

They started walked up the steep hill, there was times Hinata slid but Naruto was there to catch her. One time they were so close she could her him breathe, and Naruto felt like he couldn't let go… he didn't want to let go; and he didn't know what to make of it.

Hinata of course blushed and always muttered sorry for being a nuisance, and he only smiled and let go. Finally they reached the top and they started to walk, it was very awkward, Hinata had the urge to talk to him and something slipped from her lips, "Naruto-kun?"

He looked to her with a questionable grin, "What's wrong?"

Again her lips betrayed her again, "Before... did you say you didn't like... l-love Sakura-san?"

"Was that what I was implying?" he asked in an uneven laugh,

Hinata nodded, "Well... I just assumed..."

"Before... did you say you didn't like... love your fiancé?" he smirked,

"W-was that what I-I was I-implying?" she stammered,

"Well... I just assumed..." Naruto chuckled,

They both sighed, and silence filled them once again, and being Naruto, "Hinata-chan!" he cried,

She looked up questionably, "Yeah?"

"If I say I don't love somebody... will you admit it too?"

Hinata furred her eyebrows, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I can't say that... for I am in love with somebody... or I think so..."

"I meant... well... I do love... I think anyway... love somebody," he glanced at Hinata, "What I meant... is... your fiancé..."

"I never said I loved him, I never met him," she giggled, "You don't have to be in love to marry somebody,"

"Your right!" he cried, "I forgot... your doing it for your father..."

Hinata sadly nodded, "Yeah..."

Seeing how she quieted, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, it will turn out alright!"

She smiled,

Then she noticed they were back to civilization since people were waving to Naruto; she stepped slightly away from Naruto,

He noticed, "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Umm…" she glanced at a building that had the time, and her eyes bulged, "Gomen, I have to go! I'm late!"

* * *

"You're a disappointment, Hyuuga Hinata," 

"Gomen... I lost track of time..."

It was now 12:47...

Her father sighed, "You look like a mess, well at least your here... they're waiting for you, they called me at 12:00 and I rushed here... go..."

"Hai, Otou-sama..."

Hinata walked into the enormous doors of the Etiao Clan's dining room; all eyes were on her. She hestitantly bowed, "G-good a-aftern-noon,"

* * *

This was suppose to be longer but... my mother deleted it! It's a bit choppy as i said... my grammer sucks! And i don't give a damn if you read this story or not! Because you know what! This story is just for fun! Go ahead and flame me! Like I give a Damn! 

Anyway for those people who like the story, Thanks!

And i don't know what this means but, Ja ne!

R&R if you want... ;)


	4. Extension

Okay personally I like this chapter! Hinata gets introduced and well… Naruto gets all… well I'm not going to tell you… but I like this chapter!

**Admiration**

**Chapter Four Extension**

**_

* * *

Hinata walked into the enormous doors of the Etiao Clan's dining room; all eyes were on her. She hestitantly bowed, "G-good a-aftern-noon," _**

"_Ahh, you must be Hinata, please take a seat!" a man on the far left of the long table greeted happily, _

_Hinata felt stiff… compared to the Hyuuga Estate… it was… it was… big. _

_There was a fine white pine table that stretched across the whole room; there were only seven people on each side. There was a man at the end of the table and an empty at the other end; she decided to take a seat. The man that was across her stared in awe at her; this didn't go unnoticed by Hinata, hence she blushed._

_Hinata fidgeted in the high dined chair, hearing whispers among the council. Since Hinata was a Jounin, she did happen to hear most of the whispers, "That's the Hyuuga heiress!" _

"_She's wearing a torn skirt! Is this supposed to impress us?" Two men exclaimed on the right side of Hinata and the left side of men wasn't any different._

_She quietly sighed to herself, "Now, now, gentlemen," A lady ushered,_

"_What do you think of her Etiao-sama?" another lady asked,_

"_She's perfect and gorgeous," the man across from Hinata mumbled, _

_Again Hinata heard and blushed even harder, (Hold up… Is that even possible?) _

"_What is your status Miss Hyuuga!" demanded a man as he stood up,_

_The man across the table ushered him to sit down; the man did,_

"_I…I'm… a J-Jounin… S-sir!" Hinata hesitantly replied,_

_A lady shook her head, "Look what you did! You scared the poor dear! And I wonder why I married you!" a lady raged,_

"_Now, now, calm down, I assure you Miss Hyuuga, there is nothing to be afraid of… you should know… considering you said you are a Jounin… anyway… I am Etiao Kori, heir of the Etiao clan, and you are?" Kori (the man across the table from Hinata), asked,_

_A blush still stained Hinata's cheeks, "I am… Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan,"_

"_This is my council Hinata-san, the council of the Etiao clan, they and your council, the Hyuuga's clan's council, have announced that we are betrothed," Kori smiled,_

"_About the wedding… Kori-san, does it have to be in three days? I…I don't think I'm quite ready…" Hinata said sadly,_

"_Of course, Hinata-san, whenever you're ready, I am. How about in 20 days?" Kori suggested,_

"_Etiao-sama, we have to talk this over with the other council," a lady said,_

"_I think it will be fine, Oba-chan. If Hinata-san isn't ready… give her time, I'm actually not sure if I'll go through with it… demo I wanted my pride to find love, but that doesn't mean all arranged marriages are bad? Right Hinata-san?"_

_Hinata meekly nodded, _

"_Etiao-sama, you're late," a man slammed his hand on the table, _

_Kori smirked, "I'm sorry Hinata-**chan, **it seems we have postponed our wedding; we have plenty of time to plan it. I have to go, thank you for coming," he bowed._

'You have twenty more days now… 'A voice echoed in her mind,

"If I'm going through with this, the sooner the better and I just gave myself more days to worry about it!" Hinata exclaimed,

Hinata looked at the sky and the sun was slowly setting. She went to the same place as in the morning, hoping the Hokage was there; but he wasn't. "He is a busy man," she reassured, "Why would he be wasting his time on me?"

"Argh! What the Fuck did I ever do?" somebody roared,

Hinata jerked back and saw the Hokage kicking the rocks and sliding down to the stream, "Oi," he smiled,

"Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun? A-Are you okay?"

He plopped next to Hinata and held his legs into his arms; he was an adult but that didn't mean he couldn't be childish, "I'll get through eventually…"

Hinata smiled; it was now dark and she couldn't be happier. He was with her… Naruto was with her… that was all that mattered.

"W-What happened?" she asked, knowing that there was a long story, (if he told her) ahead.

"We got into a fight…" he mumbled softly, "A big fight…" She tried to confront him with a reassuring smile, but it soon faded, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto jerked his head up, his blue eyes directly looking in her eyes, "Don't be sorry Hinata-chan, you have nothing to do with this… Don't be sorry,"

Hinata's inner voice mocked, 'Is that an order Hokage-sama?'

"Sorry…"

"I said don't be sorry!" he harshly snapped back, "Naruto-kun… What am I supposed to say? I always feel sorry… for myself… I never have courage… I hid and coward… and for that… I am sorry," she tried to cheer him up, by making him feel sorry for her. Then he would say something encouraging, but,

"Shut up with the damn sorrys!"

Hinata felt bad for making the Hokage scream at her, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, I never knew I was burdening you, and for that, I am sorry,"

It pained her to get up and walk away, she slowly trudged her feet, moving forward, then,

"Wait! I d-don't want you to g-go! Just shut up with the damn sorrys! You shouldn't feel sorry for anything… if you don't mean it…"

She slowly sat next to him, "But I do mean it…"

"You always have courage Hinata-chan, you never hide or coward… You shine bright…" he mumbled softly,

'You're Hinata-chan,' he added in his mind,

Hinata smiled at his warm words and looked at the stars, "L-like a star?"

Naruto surprising grinned, "Like a star, the one that shines bright, the brightest star in the night sky,"

"I'm glad I cheered you up Hokage-sama, your grins always made my day,"

"I'm glad we cheered each other up, but… I can't hide it…" Naruto trailed off,

"Can you t-tell me?" Hinata asked,

At first Naruto nodded, then he shook his head, "Well… it started like this…"

Hinata smiled, 'Wow! He's telling you!' the voice giggled in her head,

"I was late… but I didn't mind… I had important issues with you, but that didn't go pass **_Sakura _**(It's bold and italic because he didn't add 'chan'). I told her I was sorry… but it was that little thing that ticked her off. She was having a bad day, and she wasn't going to tolerate with me being late. That's how it all started…-"Was it my fault?" Hinata asked concerned that she made Naruto get into a fight,

Naruto darkly chuckled, "No… You blame yourself for too much things Hinata-chan, give yourself a break…" he patted her on her head and ruffled her blue hair,

Hinata smiled, "I did my paperwork and all the regular Hokage things I do on average day. But as I glanced at my calendar it was circled in red, thus I knew why Sakura was angry…

And hence, the story began...

* * *

I like this chapter ) It's a bit choppy in my grammar... but if you don't like... DON'T READ! D I tried to get it as soon as possible... so it isn't my best grammar... Sorry, sorry, sorry! ( Anyway R&R if you want... 

Next Chapter gets Sasuke invovled!

Stay tooned! (I'm such an idiot!) P

See you later! Aloi,


	5. Confirmation

_**YAY! The Fifth Chapter out!**_

**_A lot of short explaining… And… well… Thanks for all the reviews! It's so much! I appreciate it a lot! _**

_**Okay… I'm not going to waste your time so… on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, no, I'm only fourteen for crying out loud! No Naruto…**_

_**Admiration **_

_**Chapter Five Confirmation**_

_**

* * *

Naruto darkly chuckled, "No… You blame yourself for too much things Hinata-chan, give yourself a break…" he patted her on her head and ruffled her blue hair,**_

_**Hinata smiled, "I did my paperwork and all the regular Hokage things I do on average day. But as I glanced at my calendar it was circled in red, thus I knew why Sakura was angry…**_

_**And hence, the story began...**_

Hinata coked her head, a habit she had been doing often, 'What's so special about today?'

"Hinata-chan? You still listening? If you don't wanna listen I understand,"

"No!" she cried, "Please continue,"

"Anyway, Sakura came raging in my office…

"_**Naruto! Why are you so damn late?" Sakura screamed, **_

"_**I was talking with Hinata-chan! Do you have a problem with that Sakura-chan?"**_

_**Sakura screamed louder, **_

"**_Do you have to scream?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow,_**

**_She sighed and walked closer to Naruto's desk, "Here are the reports due this afternoon; some genin profiles, ANBU reports about the mysterious and… well, you better get reading or else no dinner for you!" she giggled,_**

"I thought it would be a nice evening… Sakura would cook dinner and I thought she forgot all about today's date… little did I know… it was the exact opposite…" he forced a smile,

**_Sakura was very tense; Naruto could sense it greatly. He smirked knowing that she forced the giggle, "Arigatou Sakura-chan, and can you make ramen? I haven't had that since yesterday!" he complained,_**

_**She smiled as she slowly walked out of the room, "Wait!"**_

_**Sakura looked over her shoulder questioning her husband, "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked,**_

_**She twirled around, "About what?" she asked happily,**_

"_**About… today… anything?"**_

_**Sakura frowned and crossed her arms under her breasts, "W-What are you talking about Naruto? Is it an s-special…" she swallowed; she knew exactly what date it was, "Date that I accidentally missed?" **_

**_Naruto shook his head in shame, "Sakura-chan, you and I both know what today is… don't hide it. Not once you have talked to me in that manner this month."_**

"**_W-What manner?" she asked innocently,_**

"_**You know what today is!" Naruto smirked,**_

"**_N-No…" she cocked her head,_**

"_**This whole month you didn't talk to me in that manner, do you think I'm an idiot?"**_

**_Sakura chuckled under her hidden emerald eyes, "_**He **_always said you were…"_**

"**_Sakura-chan, admit it! You-" "Do we have to talk about it?" she whispered hoarsely,_**

**_She was obvious crying now, and Naruto hestitantly got up and moved closer to her, "Do we have to?" she whispered and crumpled to the ground, _**

_**Naruto sat beside Sakura on the floor, "How long has it been? Three, four years?"**_

"**_Four…" she replied and he sighed, "That was a long time ago… yet you still are still caught up with it…"_**

**_She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I just can't…"_**

"**_Sakura-chan…"_**

"**_I'm an awful person…"_**

'**_Yes you are… for actually accepting my proposal… when I was dense…' he said silently in his mind, "That's not it…"_**

"**_Yes it is!" she cried,_**

"_**You just tried to help him… but he never wanted your aide…"**_

"_**No, that's not it…"**_

_**Naruto looked questionably at his wife, **_

"**_I'm an awful person… not because I loved _**him**_… I will never regret that… But there is something I do regret…"_**

"_**And what is that Sakura-chan…?"**_

"**_Are you listening to me?" she asked all of the sudden,_**

"**_Of course I'm listening to you, I always was Sakura-chan, ever since the day I saw you. I listened to you,"_**

"**_Then I don't need your pity!" she whispered,_**

"_**Sakura-chan… I don't pity you-" "You're right! You love me! That's why you constantly asked me out when we were younger!" **_

**_Naruto was touched by the words, and reluctantly sighed, "I was only dense Sakura-chan, and you were probably just the first pretty girl I saw,"_**

**_Sakura's head jerked up, "You said some said you have something to regret… Sakura-chan. So do I… I'm assuming that our regrets are related… and they speak the truth," he sighed,_**

**_Sakura closed her eyes, tears freeing flowing out, "You're right… they probably are-"_**

"_**Sakura-chan, I think-"**_

"**_I regret… I regret…" A picture of Uchiha Sasuke popped into her mind… _**

**It was exactly four years ago… he had come back from the dirty snake sannin's clutches. He was mess, that Uchiha Sasuke… It looked like his soul was drained and he hardly recognized Sakura or Naruto…**

**(This is flashback… in a flashback…)**

**He trotted back to Konoha, that man… Of course Sakura welcomed him with open arms… but at the time… she was classified as Naruto's girlfriend… She didn't care… she really didn't care that way about Naruto anyway,**

**He was a good friend, that is why she agreed in the first place to be his girlfriend. But when the Uchiha came back it was different… Just different… She had spent all her time with the man. Even though he didn't recognize her… she still loved him.**

**For days and nights she stared at him in awe, thinking he had finally come back to her. She was eighteen at the time and a Jounin medical ninja specialist, but all of that was put aside for him… she would do anything for him…**

**It was a year's time before it was confirmed… Everything was… it was just three years ago… on this very day… everything fell and went to a new perspective.**

**Tsunade had confirmed that Naruto was the heir to the Hokage, she had confirmed that the last part of Uchiha Sasuke's soul was gone, he was dead even though his body drew air; and he got executed…it was the day Sakura fell into a deep, deep depression… and Naruto proposed to her, and she accepted. **

**It wasn't a year later until they got married but that day… they promised… they would say sorry… Just Naruto and Sakura… say sorry…**

**_Something turned in Sakura… 'I'm not saying sorry! It was his fault he proposed! Everything is Naruto's fault!' inner Sakura screamed… "Why you aren't happy! You still could have had Sasuke-kun! But since you're so nice you just couldn't refuse his proposal! And I do remember correctly… Naruto was the one who killed Sasuke's unanimated body!'_**

"**_Everything's your fault! That's the truth Naruto! You stupid asking me out! Your stupid 'denseness'! Your stupid… stupid life…! I had to feel sorry for you and accept! And you know what! I'm not saying sorry! And I'm not regretting anything I said!"_**

**_Naruto was scared what to say, "I think I still love you Sakura-chan, but I'm not sure… what you just said… To confirm it I have to go do something…" he walked right pass her and was headed to the door, "It was my duty, you aren't truly happy if your chasing a person that doesn't want or need you. I wanted to save you… thus I asked you to marry me. I never want a person in despair… I never want somebody to go the dark path I went… never… and even if you hate me… at least you know the truth…I hope your happy now Haruno Sakura…"_**

**_Sakura snapped back to reality, "Naruto…I'm sorry…" _**

"_**Don't say sorry if you don't mean it Sakura,"**_

"_**Naruto…"**_

"**_You think you had a tough life… try living mine… and never be sorry if you don't mean it…"_**

"…"

**_He walked out the door with "I'll see you at home Sakura, I'll leave you some time, and…" he smirked, "I will never feel sorry for you again… though that doesn't mean I'm mad at you…"_**

**_He noticed the confused look on Sakura's face as he raged into the forest,_**

"That's why I got mad at you Hinata-chan, for saying sorry…"

"It's okay,"

"Hinata-chan, you do remember when I said I had to confirm something?"

She nodded, "It has something to do with you,"

"Me? Why?"

"I'll tell you later… you do have the time? I mean it is late-" "I have time!"

Naruto smiled, "I can always count on you, can I? Anyway how was the planning? I hope I didn't make you late…"

"No it was fine… But it's postponed to about 20 days from today…" she sighed, "But Kori-san seems really nice… and he isn't really sure about the wedding himself! So it gave him time too…"

"Oh… I see…"

Naruto laid on his back… he needed to confirm something… he just didn't know how…

"Naruto-kun? Anything else that's wrong?"

"Wait! I'll have been… all **_we_** been talking about is me… can you tell me about you Hinata-chan? I mean… I know you have regrets… there is a reason you're here than anywhere else right?"

'Yeah 'cause you're here…' Hinata half smiled,

She meekly nodded, "I mean… you don't have to tell me but… is there anything you feel like taking off your shoulders? You listened to me… I don't mind listening to you,"

'And your sweet voice…' he whispered in his head,

Hinata sighed louder than usual, "I don't think I'm ready…"

"For what? You seem pretty confident… no… you are confident… you just hide it behind somewhere until you really need it… just like a star. You don't need its light when the sun is out… so it shines bright in the night, when the sun isn't there to shine."

"Naruto-kun…"

He grinned and sat up gazing at her, "I'm not ready to bear children! And as soon as I'm married I know I will have to bear them!" she cried,

Tears streaked down her cheeks and as fast as they rolled down she wiped them away. "Hinata-chan…" 'I know how it feels…'

"I guess we both have problems in our love life…" he concluded,

When Hinata calmed down, six words slipped from her inner self, (the voice in her head) to reality, "Maybe we can help each other…"

Immediately she blushed, she wasn't supposed to say that out loud…

Naruto jerked up and stared Hinata in the eye, "What do you mean?"

"I…I…" she sputtered,

"Hinata-chan for all I remember, you always helped me… now it is time for me to return the favor…I need to confirm something…"

Slowly he went closer to Hinata, inching his way to her. He was just going to kiss her forehead but something in his body made him go down slightly… more like a lot… and he met her lips…

* * *

I'm evil… How did you like it? Sakura goes crazy and Naruto still cares for her! Whoa! But… ehehehe… Sorry about my grammar! I suck! I'm only fourteen gimme a break! If you don't like don't read! Anyway... Thank's for everyone who reviewed!

Next Chapter... coming soon!

Signed, Aloi-chan!


	6. Dreaming

Wow… I have twenty five reviews… I thought the most I would get would be five… but it's TWENTY FIVE!

Anyway… this story was supposed to have at least two more chapters but… I came up with a new story so… well you'll see… I don't wanna spoil it…

**Okay I have reposted this chapter but… if you already read it… I think you should read at least the last two lines…**

* * *

Today was the day… today was the day Hinata got married… Twenty days went past so fast… and it was awkward because during that time period she didn't once talk to Naruto, or that was what everybody thought… 

She glanced at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a plain white kimono that had the Hyuuga crest on the back. She sighed, and remembered what happened twenty days ago...

_Hinata felt Naruto coming closer and closer… then she felt his lips on hers… when they broke the kiss he looked into her eyes… _

_It took a second for Hinata to realize what happened and she plunged right back at him, making him tumble over with her on top. They started to get more passionate with each one, right there. She grinned when Naruto looked into her eyes every time they broke a kiss. _

_It was at least fifteen minutes before Naruto's tongue decided it couldn't take it any longer… it dove in Hinata's mouth experimenting with her's. They both didn't notice it but Naruto was gripping on to Hinata's waist and her hands were tangled in his blond hair…_

_After a bunch of kisses they fell asleep in each others arms…_

_When Hinata woke up the next morning… she remembered about the dream about the Hokage and sighed in pity. But then she noticed she was still in Naruto's embrace… _

Her flashback ended when somebody called her name, "Hinata!"

She smiled at herself before she left the room, "Hai?"

It was her father… "I'm proud of you," he smiled,

"Arigatou, Otou-sama…" she bowed,

She looked up at the time; it read 1:30… in about an hour would be the ceremony…

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked,_

_He tiredly opened his eyes and plastered a grin on his face, "Ohayo," _

_Hinata instantly blushed and rolled out of his embrace, 'Ooooo! Lucky nobody caught you!' her inner voice squealed, _

_They both sat up, "Ohayo…" she mumbled quietly…_

"_I'm sorry…" he apologized,_

"_Yeah," she nodded,_

"_I guess we better get going… people are probably wondering…" _

"_Thank you Naruto-kun!" she suddenly said,_

_He looked at her questionably, "For everything! I mean… now I know… what's the right thing…"_

_He didn't know what she was talking about but nodded in approval, "Yeah… thanks Hinata-chan…"_

_She nodded and then they both climbed up the hill and went separate ways…_

She was now at the front door of the little church and was greeting people who she invited, with Kori at her side.

She wasn't having a good time… she was in her own thoughts…

_The first time they met up again when Hinata accidentally bumped into him in a deserted street. _

"_Is everything alright Hinata-chan?"_

_She nodded at him, "Yeah, everything is set for the wedding, how are you and you're wife?"_

"_Ahh… that's nice… oh Sakura… okay, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders,_

_She smiled, "Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, though we might have second thoughts about our relationship… but we're still friends…"_

"_That's good,"_

"…"

_Hinata sighed, "Something bugging you Hinata-chan?"_

"_No, sorry I have to go!" and with that she scurried away,_

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" a voice beamed with a bark soon after,

It was Kiba… just what she needed to cheer her up,

"Hey, Kiba-kun, Akamaru," she smiled as she pet the dog's head,

"How have you been?" he asked,

"Fine, thank you, you?"

"Ahh… I'm getting through," he smirked and Akamaru barked happily,

She giggled when Akamaru licked her hand, but then her smiled faded; this didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. "Uhh… Hinata, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Kiba-kun!" she smiled and walked a bit of a distance…

"Are you okay? I mean with this marriage and all?"

Hinata nodded carefully, "Yeah, it's my choice…"

"You seem unsure of things… are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded and Kiba led her back to Kori.

_The second time they met is when Hinata wanted to go on a mission… attempting to clear her mind, and they didn't really talk that much. But they could sense they both were very tense and that they wanted to conversation to go as quickly as possible._

Kori leaned his head towards Hinata, "Anything wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I'm just a bit worried that's all…"

"About what?" he whispered huskily,

She attempted to giggle to signal that everything was okay, "My friend promised he come… maybe he won't…"

"I'm sure he will Hinata-chan, nobody could stand you up!"

Hinata smiled,

_The third time she saw him was when she handed the mission report in and… they talked a lot more… something was bubbling in Hinata…_

_She dropped the report personally, "Naruto-kun!" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Umm… here's the report…"_

"_Arigatou, Hinata-chan…" he noticed the tension in her,_

"_Something bugging you Hinata-chan?"_

"_Are we going to hide it forever?" she whispered that he barely heard her,_

"_Forever is a long time..."_

_Hinata clenched her hand… "Yeah, but I just asked because I am getting married, I'm not backing out now…but I wanted to ask you something besides that…"_

"_What is it Hinata-chan?"_

"_C-Can you come to t-the wedding? Just to make sure I go through with it?"_

_Naruto grinned, "Of course I will…"_

The last people that arrived was Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura, and Hinata sighed in relief,

It was time… it was the time she would have to walk up to the aisle and say "I do,"

And with Kori at the front the ceremony began…

Then the music was on and it was time the bride walked to aisle, but she wasn't there and so they waited and waited,

Naruto slipped out, knowing where the young heiress was…

Naruto ran to the spot where the river was and as he predicted she was there.

"Hinata-chan," he bellowed,

She wiped her tears and smiled, "I'm a failure…"

"It's okay," Naruto assured,

He sat beside her, "I can't go through with it…"

"Its okay, Hinata-chan, neither can I…"

"W-What do you mean?"

Naruto smirked, "It's over… between Sakura and me…"

The sudden Hinata's entire world felt brighter…

She smiled through her tears…

**Admiration… is… just… Admiration… nothing else… but something had Hinata wonder… because her vision became blurry…**

* * *

I was totally joking :D I would never end it sooo fast! but i seemed jumpy yesterday and i felt like pulling a lil prank! Don't worry this story is still continuing on! Yay! P Sorry for scaring you! 

Next chapter will be up in a couple of days!

Ja ne! I finally know what that means:D


	7. Hinata's Confirming

Okay I was totally joking…so if you haven't already… **reread the last line of the sixth chapter!**

This is very important! Or else you won't understand! Anyway… I was amazed at the reviews… snuck up behind me and kicked me in the ass!

On with the story!

Disclaimer… No, no, no! Don't own Naruto-kun…

**Admiration**

**Chapter... whoa... seven**

**Hinata's Confirming**

* * *

Hinata snapped out of her nightmare and groggily pushed herself up, "Where am I?" 

She noticed she was at the same stream and Naruto was at least a meter away, staring into the water, "N-Naruto-kun?"

He jerked back and smiled, "Ohayo, Hinata-chan,"

"Umm what… happened?"

"Don't worry about it…"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked, a tad confused what was happening, "I…I wanted to confirm something… and it was wrong…"

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was avoiding her gaze, "It was wrong, I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"Do you not remember Hinata-chan?" he asked still avoiding her look, "About… Oh…"

Hinata realized, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you were just showing your gratit-" "But it was wrong! Look, I'm married and you're getting married soon, it was wrong…"

"Don't look at it that way, Naruto-kun, I certainly don't," 'Even though his kiss made you have a nightmare…' the little voice chirped,

'It felt so real too, all the information… so… real…' she mumbled to herself, 'And so did the kiss!' the voice squealed,

Naruto looked at her, a confused look; and she smiled. "No need to punish yourself, you should worry about more important things… After all, you **_are _**the Hokage,"

"Hinata-chan," he managed to get out, "Arigatou,"

She smiled, "Anything for you, Naruto-kun,"

"Ah, I should get you home or something; you **_are_** the Hyuuga heiress,"

Hinata giggled, "Was it all right of you to stay with me the night, I mean… you didn't have to stay,"

"Nah, I needed the silence and it wouldn't be very Hokage like if I just left you there," "So did I faint?" she asked,

Naruto chuckled, "Something like that,"

"Umm… Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, he looked at her, "No why?"

"I mean… for… doing everything my father says… about… umm… certain days… I mean a certain day… that's coming up?"

"No, it's not like that… It's just if your father said to jump off a bridge would you?"

"Umm… maybe…I don't really want to…" she giggled, "Burden anybody anymore…"

"If you did, I would miss you… a lot…I mean who's going to be there if I'm feeling down? Or got depressed? Who would say I'm a proud failure?"

"You could always ask Sakura-san,"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You know what Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I wasn't so sure about whether or not my feelings were towards Sakura or somebody else… so I wanted to see what it was like to… another girl… because the only girl I have gone out with is Sakura…"

"Oh, I thought you would be a player," she accidentally said out loud, "I mean… I thought you would go out with many girls! Since you have… um… you're very nice… and I don't mind spending time with you…"

Naruto looked strangely at her, all he heard was "I thought you would be a player and I don't mind spending time with you…"

"So… when I kissed you…I realized something… and something in my heart…" he tried to find the right word, "Triggered, and my task was complete,"

"Huh? Triggered? Task?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan," He ruffled her hair again, "But you still haven't told me why you came here…"

"Huh? Yes I did…"

"No, Hinata-chan, the real reason…"

"T-The real r-reason?" she asked uncertain, "Yup, the true meaning while you're here,"

"But…but that was the… real reason…I'm scared…"

"I already know that, but why would you come to a deserted river? I mean there's a bunch of deserted places… there's defiantly a reason why you came here, and it's not about bearing children or anything… I think it's not about the place… but the people…who comes here…"

"Umm… Naruto-kun, why are you here?"

He smirked, "I was the one who found this place first Hinata-chan; it was quiet and relaxing and far away from everything. It was perfect,"

"Then, me too, except I just stumbled across it,"

"No, Hinata-chan," he argued, "What do you mean? You're putting words in my mouth," she declared hastily,

"The reason you came here… is not because you're scared… it's because… I'm here."

Instantly Hinata blushed, when did he get so sharp?

"Umm…"

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, I come here too, not just to relax but because I see you,"

"Naruto-kun, Hai, I do come here because of you,"

He smiled, "Thanks, Hinata-chan, just because of that, I'm sure what I'm going to do,"

"About what?"

"About my life," Hinata stared at him then put on a smile,

"Anyway, I should get going… people are going to be looking for me, and I don't want them to find out about our little place,"

She nodded, "Should I walk you home or something?"

"No, I'll be fine…"

"You sure?" She nodded, "Okay then, see you later!"

* * *

Five days had passed and Hyuuga Hinata was in the Estate of the Etiao Clan, "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" 

She smiled as she looked out the rainy window, "Hai, I'm fine,"

"You have been dazed the last couple of hours… anything bugging you?" Kori asked,

"It's nothing, Kori-san," she replied, "Come on now, Hinata-chan, I known you for five days, and I spent each day with you. Even I know something is wrong!" he exclaimed,

"Kori-san, just because you know someone for five days doesn't mean you know them inside and out…"

"Aww… You're right, Hinata-chan, but I spent everyday with you! That's enough, to see that's something's wrong! And besides… we have our whole life to get to know each other!"

"How would you know? You've only known me for five days…"

"Anybody can see that you are sad…" he defended, "Kori-san?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, "Sure, anything for you!"

"But not right now, I just want to think things over and come up with options…"

"About what?"

Hinata smiled, she wanted to say 'About my life' but, "Don't worry, just, be sure to see me in five days, by then… 'I'll be ready'.

"Okay… Hinata-chan, whatever you say…"

Then the door flung open, "Etiao-sama, the invitations are ready,"

"Ahh… Hinata-chan, let's go put who we're inviting…"

"Okay,"

She sat down at a table with Kori right beside her, he was scribbling names down while she was trying to think of whom to invite… she wanted a quite wedding with only a few important people, "Hinata-chan! Make sure you invite all your friends! This is going to be the biggest wedding ever!"

Over the five days she noticed what type of person Kori was, he was easy going. Yet he always knew what was going on… maybe Hinata thought she should judge him until she knew him better, "Okay,"

She wrote on the first invitation, Kiba and then Shino, then Kurenai then she listed all the people she knew in the group. Then a couple of her medic pals, and the list goes on, but the very last invitation was addressed to Uzumaki Naruto, and she had to… Uzumaki Sakura.

"Hey, hey, I don't think Hokage-sama will like his real name! You should put Hokage-sama!"

"No, it's okay, umm… Kori-san, do you mind if I give the Hokage his invitation personally?"

"Do whatever you want Hinata-chan!"

"Umm… I think I'm going to go… I'm going on a mission so I won't see you until five days… I hope that's alright with you,"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, still scribbling names,

* * *

It was raining out but Hinata didn't mind, but then again she didn't want to get to wet and ran to the Hokage's office. 

Once there she went up to the Hokage, "Umm… can I speak to Hokage-sama?"

"Sure, Hinata-san, go right in,"

She hesitantly opened the doors, "Good Afternoon Naruto-kun,"

"Oh, Afternoon Hinata-chan, what brings you here?"

She shoved the invitation in her pocket and she intended to give it too him, but she didn't have the courage, "Do you have a mission I could take for the next following five days?"

Naruto looked through his files, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I don't…"

"Then can you keep me busy?"

"I can do that… but wait…I have a three day assignment,"

"I'll take that,"

* * *

(A/N I'm not going to explain the mission… it doesn't play a big role on the story… so its three days…"

* * *

The next two days she wasn't that bust at the hospital but she didn't mind, she needed to think things over…

* * *

Finally today was the day, it was bright and sunny and Hinata was already at the Etiao clan, 

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan, feeling better?" Kori asked,

"Hai,"

"We sent out the invitations just yesterday and tomorrow we are to meet again to plan the wedding… is that okay with you?"

She nodded, "Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem mad… why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that Kori-kun, it's just I'm feeling a bit unsure what to do…"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, it will turn out all right!"

"**_Don't worry, Hinata-chan, it will turn out all right!" _**were the exact words Naruto said to her,

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? You there?"

"Gomen… it's just my friend told me that…"

"See… so it will be okay!"

She forced a smile, "Yeah…"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me you wanted a favor… what was that?"

"Oh….umm that…" she replied,

"What was it that you needed?" he asked, "Umm… I n-need to confirm something…"

"And what is tha-" he was cut off with Hinata's kiss…

Looks like Hinata wanted to confirm something as well… I wonder what's going to happen…

* * *

Next Chapter coming up soon! 

Ja ne!

Aloi-chan, R&R if you like…


	8. Father's Respect

I am sooooo sorry! I got banned slash grounded for a week! Sucks! It reeked! No computer, going out, etc etc! It was living torture! I'm so sorry…

I was going to get the chapter out last Tuesday but… that's the day I got banned! Suck eh?

Well…. I'm thinking of about one more chapter then a sequel… or something like that… I haven't abandoned this story!

Stupid parents… well I deserved it….

* * *

**Admiration**

**Chapter 8**

**Father's Respect**

* * *

It has been five days since Hinata had confirmed something and in five days she would be married. Her name, Etiao Hinata, and the thing was… it didn't ring… 

Uzumaki Hinata… now that was **awesome**… but Hinata knew that could never happen.

She sighed, today she had to go over the wedding… over the last past five days that's all she'd be doing. Going over the plans, set ups, dinner, etc, etc, and Hinata didn't pay attention because they had already gone over it for the 6,120 time.

She guessed the Etiao clan wanted it to be perfect, absolutely perfect. She sighed, another perfect clan that wanted no; needed everything perfect. I guess the perfect Hyuuga clan heiress and the perfect Etiao clan heir were perfect together…

Kori was a nice person, don't get it wrong. But ever since Hinata was little… she had her eyes on Naruto. Naruto this, Naruto that, Naruto was her hero; her admiration. She had always wished Naruto would notice her and ask her out, but he never did.

And soon after… he became Hokage and all she could do was feel all smug and smile. She was the only one who believed him, and was the only who told him that before he came Hokage…

"_Damn it! I'll show then when I become Hokage!" Naruto cursed as he clenched his hands. He was on a mission with Hinata, Lee and Neji escorting a princess to her castle. Apparently nobody believed he was going to become Hokage and he stormed into the woods…_

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly as she sat beside the raging blond kitsune, "Get the fu- Oh it's just you Hinata,"_

"_Hi, Naruto-kun,"_

"_Hey…"_

"_Umm… you know what?"_

"_I know what your trying to do Hinata… its going to be something about ramen to cheer me up isn't it?" he asked thinking ahead, "Umm… no… that's not what I was thinking…" she answered, still a smile on her face._

"_Then what were you going to say?"_

"_I was going to say… b-being a Jounin is hard and you shouldn't push yourself; you might get hurt. And…"_

"_Hinata, we're shinobi, we're always in danger." He replied coldly interrupting her._

_She nodded, "Yeah, but… I meant… not physically… m-mentally…" her voice hesitantly told him, he looked up at her and stared into her lavender eyes._

_It made Hinata blush and push her index fingers together, "Mentally, huh?" he asked, stopping her fingers, "Don't do that, it shows your not full of yourself. It shows you have no confidence… I am a Dobe but even I can see… you have confidence hidden inside you."_

"_Naruto-kun… you're right… I want to be confident… so I will say this… I…I…Ithinkyouwillbeagreathokagesomeday…" she said quickly and stuttering._

_Naruto looked blankly at her, "Uh… sorry… Hinata… but could you run that again? Slowly…even you know that I'm slow and dense…" he laughed, smiling a grin at her._

"_Gomen… I just lost my confidence...-" "Why?" he asked curiously, "Because… I always do… I'm a failure that won't stop trying… a stubborn failure…"_

_Naruto burst out laughing, "HAHAHA!" _

_Instantly Hinata shadowed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek, and it took a while for Naruto to notice. "Uh? Hinata-chan? Why are you crying?" _

"_You… (Hiccup) You're (hiccup) laughing at me…" she began making little hiccupping noises from trying to keep her tears in, Naruto instantly began stroking her back while keeping his laughter in, "No… I would never laugh at you, unless it was funny. I'm laughing at me…nobody can be as dense as me!"_

"_You're not dense, (hiccup) Naruto-kun, you're just special…" _

"_Then you're special too!" She wiped her tears and looked at Naruto's cerulean eyes that shimmered with determination; that was their job. "I think… You will make an excellent Hokage… and you will surpass all the other Hokages… because you know why?"_

_Naruto looked at Hinata blankly and with hesitation asked, "Why?"_

_She smiled, "Because you have a heart of gold and your eyes give me pure determination… I feel like I can do anything if I try… and that's a quality you will always had… and will have… that's one of the many qualities that make me admire you."_

_Instantly she blushed and Naruto tilted his head slightly; stunned of what Hinata just said. She looked at her feet, trying to avoid his gaze, "Thank you Hinata-chan. But I have nothing to give you… you don't have to feel sorry for m-" _

(The same music that when he was at those three poles and she corrected him started to play lol)

"_I don't! It's the truth! Just be happy Naruto-kun, show your smile. That is all I ask for, your smiles are the best gift you could ever give anybody…Anybody would be lucky to see them…" _

"_Hinata… Arigatou… I feel so much better! I will become Hokage!" He yelled, 'I will just for you,' he thought as he saw Hinata smile. 'I promise you… I will become Hokage…'_

_(Awwww… How Kawaii)_

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Are you listening?" Kori called, as she snapped back to reality, "Umm… Gomen! I'm just a bit sleepy…" she smiled, "So after me and Hinata-chan greet the entire guest then…"

Kori went on and on and when it was over he said it again and again. Repeating the same thing over and over again… it got monotonous… and Hinata accidentally yawned…

And before Hinata knew it… the next five days flew as fast as she blinked. And she found herself in a formal white kimono with the Hyuuga clan symbol. The last Hyuuga kimono she would ever wear in her life…

"Hinata-sama! You look lovely, absolutely beautiful!" Kori's mother chirped, "You will make an excellent Hyuuga head and wife!"

She nodded, and gazed at herself in the mirror… oh how she hoped it was another she was marrying… even though Kori-san was nice… she had… another in mind… and he couldn't say out of her mind. His denseness, clumsiness, his ability to never give up, courage and determination… all his wonderful qualities… clinged to her mind…

_She remembered when she gave the invitation to him… it was his blue eyes…it showed everything… and she was about to recall that flash back when Kori's mother was frantically waving her hand in front of her._

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA-SAMAAAAAAA!"

Hinata closed her eyes and opened them, "Hai?"

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

She nodded and headed towards the front; where she would meet the guests.

Almost everybody came… Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Kakashi, etc and etc but Hinata's thoughts were smuggled in a certain blond Hokage…

"Hinata-chan?" her future husband called, "Yeah?" she asked,

"Don't worry he'll come…"

"Huh? Who?"

"The person you're waiting for, he'll come… I'm sure of it."

"How would you know Kori-san?"

He smiled, "I see it in your eyes Hinata-chan; you are worried and feel insecure."

"No, how do you know that he'll come… it's getting late and almost everybody is here… how do you know he'll come?"

"I know… instinct, Hinata-chan… instinct…"

"Oh… I understand…" 'I want you to come… I want you to. _Your eyes are going to give me the courage I need to go through with this; I need you Naruto-kun!_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked up from his big stack of papers and grinned at her, "What's up Hinata-chan?"_

_She smiled and blushed, "I…" she shoved an envelope on his desk,_

**To Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura**

_It looked like when she was… or whoever wrote _**Uzumaki Sakura **_did it hestitantly since it was blotchy. Naruto opened the envelope and scanned the contents… "I'd be honored to attend your wedding Hinata-chan…" _

_Though it may not have been detected Hinata could hear his voice crackled at **wedding Hinata-chan**. She smiled… "I…I…hope you can come…I…" she was hesitant to use the word need. "I…really want you to be there… without you… I just don't know if I can do it… but with you there… I feel stronger… like I can accomplish the task a- ahead of me…"_

_He grinned, "Of course I'll be there Hinata-chan! You can count on me! That's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_She smiled, "Arigatou,"_

"_Is there anything else you need Hinata-chan?"_

"_Ano… no…"_

"_Okay…"_

_She nodded…_

"Sorry Hinata-chan, for making you worried," he said sheepishly, "Naruto-kun, you're not late…" she smiled, "This baka doesn't know anything, just like when we were younger!" Sakura sighed smiling.

"Hokage-sama!" Kori bowed, "It's an honor you're here! I'm sure Hinata-chan feels splendid that you came!" he said straight as a soldier,

The Hokage grinned,

* * *

The wedding music was playing and everybody was waiting for the Hyuuga heiress to walk down the aisle… but she never came… and people started to get worried. 

There were whispers in the crowd and Kori looked quite worried. "Where the hell is that girl!" his expression was pleading, "Uhh… Sakura…chan… I'll be right back…"

"Naruto! If Hinata-san doesn't see you when she walks up she'll be very diss-" "Sakura, trust me… I'll be here if Hinata comes…I promised her…" he grinned. Sakura sighed, "You better, she's been through a lot… I don't want her to be depressed…"

"Sakura… I promise…I would do anything for Hinata-chan…to make her happy. I'm not that thirteen year old anymore. I grew up. I know my obligations… my hopes…" He smiled, "My duties… and my promises…"

"Okay, you better…"

And Naruto slipped away. He took a little walk… and closed his eyes… "This is Hinata-chan's big day… Why can't I get her out of my mind lately? I know I don't like Sakura anymore… but…"

He sighed and heard some weeping but he shrugged it off… he was too busy thinking. "I… I'm not sure anymore… she looks happy with her father's respect… but… but…"

Naruto bit his lip and shoved his hands in his black slacks, "What is this feeling in the deepest part of my heart?"

He slowly opened his eyes and the weeping grew louder, and Naruto followed it to the back of the chapel. There in a white kimono, sitting on the grass, her legs curled up to her arms, was Hinata and she had tears rolling down her eyes, "Hinata…chan?"

He called; she wiped her eyes and forced a smile, "N-Naruto-k-kun,"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-I c-could ask you t-the same t-thing…" she whimpered; water still forming in her eyes, "I wanted to check up on you… seeing if you were okay… seeing if you would… uh… well… Actually go through with this… I mean…" Naruto sputtered.

"You're right!" she cried, "I k-know what your implying! I'm weak and you only c-came to see if I had the c-courage to go through w-with this… because **_I know… to get it the in a way of his approval… what I'm doing right now… isn't right… and does not have your approval," _**she recalled,

He chuckled, "Hinata-chan… that didn't make sense…Of course you are not weak, you're the Hyuuga heiress, and I didn't come because I wanted to see if you were going through with this… I came because I promised you I would."

"That's it! You came because you, Uzumaki Naruto, never break your promises!" She choked, "Not because of me… it's never about me… I don't exist… I don't mean anything… just a girl… that has no meaning except bearing chil-"

"No! I only wanted to see if you'd go through with it because I had come up with another option! I care about you Hinata-chan! I always have! You do exist! You have meaning! You are a beautiful person!" He chuckled, wanting her to listen, "You can run away from others just like you just did, but you can run from yourself."

"No you haven't. Not once…"

"You just think that Hinata-chan… and I know what you're referring to. People change. And lately my feelings have been changing. A lot. And lately the only thing I have been thinking about is… you, a lot. So I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry I haven't flaunted it! Okay!"

"N-Naruto-kun… Arigatou…You made me realize something…You are the only person that truly cares for me and the only person I have ever truly cared for. But…"

"But?"

"I can't back down now… I'm sorry." She was whispering now, "O-Okay! I'm sorry…"

"Hinata-chan! I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?" he asked, confused, "Naruto-kun… that didn't make sense…"

"And people say I'm dense…" said Naruto and earned him a giggle from the heiress, "I think I… like you… a lot… No… never mind… I **know** I like you… a lot… and maybe you like me too?"

Hinata stared at him; she was stunned; he was telling her this **now**?

"You're right. I do like you a lot… that's a fact… but… why are you telling this now?"

"Because I was scared, I was going to lose you if I didn't tell you. I was going to lose a perfect girl… that was perfect for me… and I was scared I was too late… but every time I tried to tell you… I couldn't. I can't find the words… but… if you want to go back to Kori-san… I can understand… who would like me?"

"I do," she said quietly and simply, "I have always liked you! But… I am sorry…"

"For what? We can still…" He smiled; she shook her head, "I want to be with you, but… I have to go on… I can't go back now. So I will say this… Uzumaki Naruto, I love you. But we can't be together… because I have realized something… I could only admire you… I can only admire you. You are too good for me. **Admiration** is the only…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She left a stunned Hokage as she ran into the chapel into her new life.


	9. Only Admiration

Okay I hate writing endings… because I'm scared it isn't what you're going to expect then you'll flame me, then I'll die… And I sorta kinda don't wanna die yet… **Yet**…

But this is the dear ending of "Admiration" and I enjoyed writing this fic. There might be a sequel… depending on how I feel… and if you really don't want one… then I defiantly won't…

It's a bit short because i wanted to get it out fast and i was too lazy to add on more... lol what a lazy ass i am...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-kun…

Thank you for all who read and reviewed and I thank the people who update on time and who write wonderful stories. And I could go on but I know you all are dying to know the story… or are you?

Note: It will **not **end like you would expect it to!

Admiration

Chapter Nine Only Admiration

* * *

"Hinata…chan…You…love…me?" Naruto mumbled as he stared blankly, "You…Hinata…admires me…me… Uzumaki Naruto…Hinata…Why is it always me?... Making people suffer… especially her… I can't bear it anymore. I have to do something… now…"

Naruto bolted from the grass into the chapel and he ran. He opened the door with rage; and he was panting, the room was farther than he expected. He gazed up and found Hinata walking down the aisle, "Hinata-chan… I…"

"Naruto…kun…" she murmured softly as all eyes were on the panting Hokage. "Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura screamed, but Naruto ignored her and kept looking at Hinata. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said a bit louder, "Hinata-chan, I know you're probably upset but please… Let me just talk to you…"

"Hokage-sama! Don't you think it's a bad time?" Kori asked, impatient to get his wedding going, "No, I need to talk to Hinata, now. Please Hinata-chan! All I ever wanted ever since I was younger… was somebody to acknowledge me. And I have the whole village doing that, but that means nothing…I now know… its quality not quantity. And you have always admired me. What's so wrong of talking to you now?"

Hinata stood there, shocked and dazed. His cerulean blue eyes were shimmering with worry and freight, and he had a pleading look on his face. "It will only be a second… I promise… You will resume your wedding soon, Hinata-chan,"

She stepped back hesitantly and looked to her father, who shook his head. "Naruto-kun… I…" she closed her eyes for a moment; wishing this was all a dream; but as she opened them it was real. Naruto was here begging her to talk to him… before she would say yes in a heartbeat… but it was different…

"Naruto! Stop talking this nonsense!" Sakura was angry and had an annoyed ting in her voice, "Naruto! Are you listening to me! Naruto!"

Naruto continued to disregard Sakura and only focused on Hinata; like she was the only thing that existed. It made Hinata hesitant what to do next but she had to do something. She walked passed Naruto into the hallway and he followed.

She closed the doors and looked him in the eye, "People are waiting for me; my father's in there… he's waiting… everybody's waiting… what can be so important…?"

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Naruto-kun, I'm truly sorry."

"Then why? Hinata? Why? People make mistakes! That was a human is! But… Why are you suffering by making mistakes? I make mistakes all the time! That doesn't mean we have to be punished… I don't want to see anybody getting punished for something they didn't do! Hinata-chan… I love you too."

"How do you know?" she asked coldly and bitterly, "How do you know that'll you're in love with me… you were fooled once… how do I know that you love me?"

"You have to believe me Hinata-chan. You're making a mistake… I always thought… you are truly strong when you have somebody precious to protect…I'm not trying to force you to make the right decision. I'm just steering you in the right directi-"

"Naruto-kun… people are waiting for me! I don't have time for you!" _What did I just say… I don't have time for Naruto-kun?_

Naruto stared at Hinata, his blue eyes looking directly at her; shimmering with love and hope, "Hokage-sama!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to avoid his gaze, "Hinata… would you really leave me… just to have… your father's honor?" he asked in a sad tone.

Hinata touched his cheek and smiled, "It's nothing like that, Hokage-sama. It's that I already made my choice and I have to just go along with it. My life has already been the worst possible life ever… all that loneliness and that unwanted feeling… I might as well follow that despair through my whole lif-"

Naruto grabbed her and kissed her. She slowly closed her eyes surrendering herself to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Why? Why Hinata-chan?" he asked once he tore his lips from hers,

Hinata stared at him; into those blue orbs of sadness and came up with this reply, "I already started… I might as well finish…" and she pulled out of his embrace, "Then why can't you turn it around? You don't have to live in the shadows forever! You have me! You'll always have me! Hinata… please… do the right thing for me and for you!"

She couldn't look him in the eye. Why was she straying from a life from him anyway? All her life all she wanted was her father's respect… now that she thought out it… that's all she wanted. Not her father to be happy or to smile at her… she just wanted his respect.

But then again… she always admired Naruto. Ever since they met… if not love at least really, really, really like… and always… she would always admire him. And here he was… asking her to do the right thing…

But what was the right thing?

Father's respect and a terrible life; which she had already been living… or… to be with the Hokage… her admiration and live a happy life which she was not use to…?

"Hinata-chan… I'm sorry I screwed up your wedding… I should have told you sooner, neh? But… I couldn't… I wanted to… but I couldn't… Everybody has their weaknesses right? Hinata-chan… please… say something…" he pleaded noticing her silence.

She looked him dead in the eye, and that sad and lost look came to her eyes. It made Naruto feel guilty… like it was his fault… and it was… "Na-Naruto-kun…" she sputtered,

She bit her lip, "As I told you before… I love you… but… there are some things people must do before their dreams. If you're dream comes true it really isn't a dream… I told you… you are too good for me… I-"

And again he grabbed her and kissed her, but this time she pulled away a slight faster. "Stop…" she mumbled, "I am engaged and you are married… you shouldn't be kissing… we shouldn't be…ki-kissing…"

"So? I'm Hokage, whatever I say, goes…"

"Naruto-kun… you can't make whatever you want happen… it's not always like that…"

"I know, but I have to try right?" he grinned, "Hinata-chan… I know you may thing I'm too good for you… but I realized…through all my messed thoughts and dreams… you are the only woman… that is good enough… for me… If I'm too good for you… you are the only woman good enough for me. And a woman that matches me… shouldn't be hiding in the shadows… should she?"

Hinata threw herself at him and hugged him.

"She shouldn't but…" Hinata trailed,

Naruto looked down at her converting the hug as a yes; yes I'll stop my wedding and do the right thing. But then she pulled away, "I love you," she whispered, "I love you too," Naruto smiled, letting his hands drop to his side.

"Hi-Hinata?" He asked, curious to see what she was doing. "Why are you opening the doors?"

She shook her head, "I… You have to forgive me."

"Why…? You love me… that's the greatest gift you could ever give me." Naruto smiled, still unsure of what she was doing. "Even though you're the Hokage, Hokage-sama. You'll still as dense as ever… but you know what?" Hinata looked back at him and smiled,

"What?"

"That's what I love about you,"

Naruto blushed, "But what are you doing?"

She giggled, "What does it look like I'm doing? Hurry up and get in here before Sakura-san screams at you."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed in the room after Hinata, "I'm getting married Naruto-sama… and hurry up and sit down before Sakura-san gets mad at the man I admire and love," she whispered, "But, but," he stuttered and she just smiled at him.

"But, Hinata… I thought… I thought…"

She just smiled hushing him and she walked up the aisle, "Sorry, for keeping you waiting Kori-san," she apologized as Naruto stood there stunned, "Naruto!" Sakura called and, in defeat, went down and sat beside her.

And thus the ceremony began.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I didn't know what Hinata-chan was doing at first. She said she loves me then she goes on with her wedding… she's so confusing at times…

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura whispered, "Sorry… Sakura…" I replied as Hinata flashed a smile at me, and as always I grinned back. She mouthed something to me… but I didn't quite get it… she knows I'm slow…

I mouthed back, "WHAT!" and she shook her head and giggled, and people say I'm dense…

The next fifteen minutes pasted before she attempted to tell me something again… this time she went real slow; and I managed to figure out what she was saying, "I love you,"

And I blushed, "Neh, neh, what are you blushing about?" Sakura teased and I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Nothing," I muttered, and continued to look at Hinata… who also had her eyes focused on me.

Boy… Hyuuga ceremonies were long… **note to self, think twice before entering the chapel of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten's wedding**… and I could see Hinata-chan's bored expression… she's awesome… cute…wonderful… beautiful… just awesome.

But there was one thing that puzzled me… she said she loved me… and she's going on with the wedding? Yes… I saw her smile… and I remember clearly she told me she loved me… but…she knows I'm slow… maybe it's her sick mind… making me worry…

But Hinata-chan would never have a sick mind… but she has this cute smile on her face… it's like she's tempting me… what does she expect me to do? I messed up her wedding enough… I'm surprised her fiancé didn't knock me out… Oh… yeah… I'm the Hokage… I always forget that… sometimes…

Hey! I said sometimes! Cut me some slack… Hey! I'm the Hokage! Make fun of me and you die! Yeah that's right… run away! Am I talking to myself?

Hinata's P.O.V.

Naruto-kun's so cute when he's confused… I'm going to tempt him a bit longer… and maybe if I'm lucky he'll crack before that… and then he'll tell Kori-san off… and then I won't have to break Kori-san or Otou-sama the bad news…

That's a good idea… I should start tempting Naruto-kun… and see what he does…

"Naruto-kun… I love you but I have to go on with the wedding I hope you can understand…" I mouth… and then "WHAT!" came from his mouth and I shook my head and giggled…

Naruto-kun… you're so slow at times…

My… I never knew Hyuuga weddings were so damn long… oh wait… it's also Etiao weddings… maybe that's the long thing…. The Etiao clan's weddings… not Hyuuga clan's weddings… that's it…

Why am I even worried about that anymore?

I'm sure Naruto-kun will ask me to marry him… won't he? Because… you know… Uzumaki Hinata… is just… me… it suits me perfectly… don't you think?

Oh he's looking at me again… "I love you," I mouth really slowly and I guess this time he understood because he blushed… Come on Naruto-kun say something… get all mad and tense… this wedding is such a bore anyway… wreak it!

Note to self; when it's Neji-nii-san's wedding check if it's Hyuuga weddings that are a bore or if it's Etiao Clans… But you know what…? I don't care… about anything except Naruto-kun…

Because I love him and admire him… Maybe I was just too dense to realize the mistake of admitting your mistakes… oh… no… I think Naruto-kun is rubbing off on me…. Ack! Sick mind Hinata! But…now… all I want to do is hug him and say mushy love stuff to him… and I want to tease him. I want to be with him forever… Love has gotten to me…

I think Naruto-kun is rubbing off on me… That sounded wrong… Bad Hinata! No dirty thoughts! You **do not** have a sick mind! Maybe I shouldn't be with Naruto-kun… I should just be clean… and have a miserable life…

But if that happened; then… I could only admire him…

End

P.S. Should I write a sequel?


End file.
